Rita
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: Si hay silencio con los Loud, hay problemas... y Rita no tiene la más remota idea de qué le espera.


**Disclaimer** : Fanfic escrito sin ánimos de lucro. The Loud House es propiedad intelectual y material de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon Intl, y licenciado por Viacom y Jam Filed Entertainment.

 _ **Rita**_

 **Royal Woods, Michigan**

 **13 de Mayo...**

 **Día de las madres... en los Estados Unidos.**

 **Obviamente.**

Otra mañana como otras... las aves cantan... la esfera de Geo rueda... los animales gruñen... toda una mañana tranquila en la casa Loud...

Esperen... ¿Mañana tranquila?

No se escuchan las típicas explosiones de la habitación de Lisa, ni los malos chistes de Luan, el motor del jeep de Lola, la guitarra de Luna o el desastre de Lynn y Lincoln en los pasillos haciendo parkour. Muchísimo menos Lori llamando a su novio ni la usual estampida de animales que Lana trataba de domar.

Hasta el olor a los huevos del desayuno friéndose por mano de su marido y el silencio de Lucy se extrañaba.

Lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del agua cayendo a la bañera, mientras una canción de una cierta boy-band se dejaba escuchar. Rita tuvo el cuidado de acercarse tan silenciosamente como pudo, lo que para un Loud significaba tener que llegar tan subrepticia como Lucy podía. Abrió la puerta...

Nadie. En el lavamanos había un celular con una grabación. Ni el agua corría ni había nadie. Excepto una cajita con una nota.

 _Si quiere ver a su familia de nuevo siga el debido orden:_

 _Para hallar algo que le lleve a Lori, vaya al último empleo que le conoce._

 _Si a Leni desea encontrar, ¿donde no esperaría hallarle._

 _¿Donde está Luna? Nada como un lugar lleno de urracas._

 _El desastre cómico de su hijo es donde oirá un mal chiste de Luan._

 _En el traje está lo que a Lynn conduce._

 _Un plan para todo, menos lo imprevisto. Bun-bun apunta a Lincoln._

 _El réquiem para las memorias es el lugar a donde Lucy pertenece._

 _Donde los sapos y las tiaras se encontraron hay pista de Lana._

 _En la opulencia del té puede que Lola esté._

 _Salta las reglas, y no sabrás. Lisa está en la ecuación._

 _Donde Lily enfermó, la mantita tiene la clave._

 _Y donde el queso de cabra se unta en nachos, Lynn espera._

 _Por ahora, abre el botiquín. Allí empieza todo._

"Rayos".

.

El arcade _Gus' Games 'n Grub_ lucía bastante desierto. Si el fin de semana estaba bastante animado, éste sabado estaba bastante ocioso. Por ello, esperaría encontrar allí a Lincoln y no a Lori.

-Disculpe -llamó a la cajera, una chica bastante parecida a Lori-, ¿tiene información sobre Lori Loud?

-¿Es a mí? -preguntó la chica, bastante ocupada en retocarse la sombra de ojos.

-¿Hay alguien más?

-Hay algo, si. La verdad me alegra librarme de esto -le entregó un teléfono y un clavel rojo-. La verdad, no sé como ese chico pudo convencerme.

-¿Un chico?

-Un niño, de hecho. Para verse como un tonto era muy correcto.

Con los puños cerrados, Rita dejó el establecimiento. Ya hablaría más tarde con Lincoln.

~o~

-Nuestra madre se mueve -avisó Lisa con cierto nerviosismo, antes de dar un trago a una botella de jugo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. Si no -Lynn sacó un palo de hockey-, tú y Lincoln van a ser un disco perfecto.

-No si Lori los hace un pretzel humano primero -susurró Luna mientras se limaba las uñas.

-Literalmente, espero que Carol no le haya hecho pasar un mal rato. No sé como Lincoln pudo convencerla.

-Me debía un favor -espetó el peliblanco, algo avergonzado.

~o~

Luego de haber encontrado un suéter de lana en la biblioteca y un disco (con sus respectivos claveles) en un pub con decorado del Newcastle United, sobre la que igual hablaría con Luna respecto a sus tocadas, fue directo a una casa.

"Calle Smith 3294... El desastre cómico de su hijo es donde oirá un mal chiste de Luan", leyó la nota que venía con el disco de Luna.

-Perdón, pero ¿aquí trabajó Lincoln Loud? -preguntó a una niña de aspecto más deprimente que Lucy, quien se presentó como Maggie Sammet.

-¿Como es él? -preguntó monótona la joven.

-Cabello blanco, us...

-Con eso me basta. Casi arruina mi fiesta ese día -se crispó de rabia... lo que se traduciría a un endurecimiento de la mirada-. Por cierto, su hija dejó esta cosa.

Maggie le entregó un vhs y un clavel rojo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Un placer -alcanzó a decir para que la niña la escuchara.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, leyendo la lista original de nuevo.

-"En el traje está lo que a Lynn conduce"... por todos los cielos, espero que hayan lavado ese traje de ardilla -rogó, mientras enfilaba sus pasos a casa, con un poco de remordimiento por haber obligado a usar a Lincoln esa ridícula botarga.

En casa encontró un perfume con esencia de vainilla, un clavel y otra nota, ésta referente a Lincoln, junto a una bolsa de basura pestilente que contenía el infame disfraz.

~o~

En el jardín afuera del restaurante franco-mexicano Jean Juan, los Loud se estaban impacientando. Lori decidió matar el tiempk mensajeandose con Bobby (a quien, al parecer, despidieron como lavaplatos en el bufett de fusión italo-mandarín Giovanni Chang). Lynn, por su lado, le aplicó un horno danés a Lisa, quien asqueada, roció algo de la orina añeja de Charles, que recuperó solo ella sabía como.

-¿Que huele feo? -preguntó Leni, ignorando que Lynn se retiraba a casa a tomar un largo baño de tina para sacarse la peste que Lisa roció sobre ella.

-Solo digamos que fue el agua que salió de la "cosita" de Charles -rió maliciosa la genio, mientras el pequeño podenco le lamía la mano izquierda-. Interesante...

-¿Que es interesante, Lisa? -preguntó Lynn sr, absorto en una de las fotos de su cartera.

-Creo que el plan de Lincoln lo llevó a la universidad comunitaria -esbozó una sonrisa un tanto pervertida.

-Tenía que hacerlo -se defendió el chico-. Bobby tuvo que cargar con Ronnie Anne para que no le hiciera nada a Hugh... Si me entiendes, ¿no?

Lisa solo se encogió de hombros, antes de sacar de su bolsillo la foto de Hugh con el hipotético hijo que tendría con el anglófilo.

-Algún día, Hugh... algún día rallaré mi queso sobre tus bollos -susurró para sí la niña prodigio.

-¿De qué bollos hablas, Lisa? -preguntó el abuelo Albert, quien dejó a Leni y a Lincoln luego de modelar un poncho.

La niña solo pudo sonrojarse y caer desmayada de la impresión.

~o~

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pisara por última vez la universidad comunitaria, justo la noche que se le entregó a Lynn en el laboratorio cuando, en una escapada, concibieron a Luna.

Fue a la caseta de información, donde un joven apuesto, castaño e impecablemente vesrido de pantalón y suéter blancos y camisa rosada estaba como encargado. Por Lincoln supo que hasta su marido se babeaba por él, por lo que se acercó a dicha caseta con los ojos vendados hasta chocar con .

-Buenas tardes -saludó Hugh, bastante amable-. Imagino que debe ser la madre del joven Lincoln.

-¿Sabe algo de mi hijo o de sus hermanas?

-Preferiría que no me recordara ese incidente, si fuers tan amable. ¿Como puede una niña beber del tazón del perro?

-Fue idea suya, no mía. Era eso o... bueno, no importa.

-Claro... -en el acto, el joven le entregó otro clavel, el conejito de pelucje Bun-bun y un cuaderno de pasta dura, decorado con un moño y una foto familiar.

La siguiente pista, pegada a una de las orejas del conejito, invariablemente la llevó al deshuesadero donde Vanzilla iba a ser compactada luego que su consorte devolviera a Verónica. El encargado del lugar le dio, bastante aliviado de librarse de ello, otro cuaderno de pasta dura negra con el lomo grabado con la leyenda "Desde los despojos de mi corazón".

~o~

-Ya se acerca -anunció Lisa, sin perder la compostura.

-Ojalá que no se avergüence del regalo de nuestro padre... suspiro -dijo Lucy, esperando que su regalo haya sido agradable.

-¿Puede saberse que le diste?

-Un cuaderno de dibujo.

-Pensaba que serías más creativa que eso.

-Creo... que necesito recostarme.

En el acto, fue donde Leni estaba bordando una chalina y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su regazo.

~o~

Luego de volver a casa por un ejemplar de "La cabaña del leñador", otro clavel y un gps con la ubicación de la mantita de Lily, se encontró una desagradable sorpresa...

Un pañal de Lily con una nota.

Me disculpo por el pañal, pero Lily causo problemas con su po-poder pensativo.

En el restaurante Jean Juan a las 4:30.

Reparó en la hora... 4:20. Por ir dos veces a casa y tomar un autobús a la universidad, no le quedaba gran cosa en la cartera. El botellón del spa estaba sellado esta vez y al parecer todos se habían molestado en limpar la casa de cualquier indicio de dinero. Y la única solución que le quedó...

~o~

-Si en diez minutos no llega su invitada o no ordenan nada, me temo que voy a pedirles que se vayan -enunció el mesero, un hombre delgado con perilla y bigote alargado.

-Llegará. Y conociendola, diría que lo hará en menos de cinco -afirmó el sr. Loud, confiado.

-Mientras, ¿van a pedir algo?

~o~

En el trayecto que tomó, uno bastante accidentado, se rompió la cadena de la bicicleta de Lynn. Ello ocasionó que fuera aumentando su velocidad.

"Me lleva la..." pensó un instante, maldiciendo su mala suerte. Por desgracia, estuvo a puto de impactarse con una limusina que le fue familiar. Pasó de largo del vehículo, del que cierto potentado salió por la ventanilla y le insultaba mientras agitaba el brazo. Giró y trató de frenar con los talones.

-Solo un poco más... -jadeaba antes de llegar a la entrada, constatando la hora-... Un... poco... más...

Un tope, del que se percató de último minuto, le sirvió de impulso final para saltar.

-¡Me lleva! -maldecía mientras volaba por los aires con todo y bicicleta, pues las cosas que encontró y los claveles los dejó en casa- ¡Me lleva! ¡Me lleva!

~o~

Vacía una enorme fuente de capulines deshuesados con fondue, el mesero se que les atendía se les acercó.

-Hay una mujer en el vestíbulo preguntando por "Pachorrín" -Apenas mencionaron el mote, algunos de los comensales de las mesas vecinas soltaron una sonora carcajada, mientras el aludido solo se sonrojaba peor que una remolacha.

-¿Pachorrín? -preguntó Lori, intrigada por el sobrenombre, mientras casi todas las demás (salvo Lana, quien no paraba de reir)

-Lori, creo que no es el momento de discutir eso.

Captando el mensaje, la primogénita decidió no ahondar más en el asunto.

Sin aviso, la madre de la familia Loud entró, encontrándose con toda su familia reunida.

-Uh... ¿Feliz día de las madres? -saludó Pop-pop, antes de que toda la familia se abalanzara sobre Rita.

~o~

Tras una tarde intensa y una noche de verdad tranquila, Lynn y Rita ya estaban acostados en la cama, a punto de dormir, cuando a la rubia le vino una pregunta súbita.

-¿Como pudieron pagarlo?

-Verás... entre el bono por puntualidad del primer bimestre, la mitad del sueldo de Lori y Luan, una venta que organizó Lincoln y una "manguera de emergencia" que debió ser de Lisa, no fue nada.

-¡La "pipiguera" fue idea de Lincoln! -protestó Lisa luego de golpear el techo, es decir, el piso-. ¡No habría inventado algo tan ridículo!

-¡Aparte, el abuelo ayudó bastante! -voceó Lincoln.

Ligeramente asqueada, Rita volteó a ver a su marido.

-¿Y que fue todo ese juego?

-Idea de Luan.

-¿Como supieron lo de "Pa..."?

-Lola -rió apenado.

-Bueno, "Señor Pachorrín" -previno la mujer-, creo saber cual es tu regalo...

-¡EEEEEEWWWWW! -se dejó sentir la queja de las menores.

-¡Váyanse a un motel! -se quejó Lynn.

-En serio, ¡Literalmente no nos traumen! -berreó Lori.

-¡Esperen a que estemos dormidos! -se sumó Luan.

-¿Van a hacer bebés? -preguntó Leni con inocencia.

-¡Hagan su concierto en otro lado! -gruñó Luna.

-¡Vayan a la cochera, como antes de que naciera Lily! -bufó Lincoln.

Más tardaron en salir de la cochera que en tomarle la palabra a su hijo. Y, en palabras del autor...

Lo que hicieron en la cochera, la dejó como un chiquero.

~o~

 **Estaba leyendo tranquilamente antes de sumergirme en cierto fic, cuando reparé en dos cosas. Uno, ya había algo referente al Día de las Madres. Y dos, no tenía previsto nada. Así que he aquí el producto de cerca de seis horas de trabajo, entre revisión, redacción e interrupciones para comer.**

 **Referencias, las hay. Trajes de ardilla, perdón, pero era necesario. ¿Trauma eventual? Sip. ¿Cameos molones y absolutamente necesarios? Yup... Y creo que, cuando el hamster rueda, es que rueda.**

 **Con amor, a las madres que lleguen a leer esto.**

 _ **Con afecto y unos claveles, Sam the stormbringer.**_

 **P. D. En serio... ¡Debo dejar de editar en sitios raros antes de subir! Por eso el desperfecto de hace rato.**


End file.
